Electronic apparatuses such as a television and a portable computer comprise a display module for displaying images. The display module is, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display.
The display module is contained in a casing. A plurality of ribs are provided inside the casing in such a manner that the ribs extend along the side faces of the display module. If the display module is dropped and is subject to impact, the ribs serve to receive the display module.
To prevent the display module from damage when it is received by the ribs, a cushion member such as rubber can be attached to the ribs or the display module. The cushion member is located between the ribs and the display module and serves to absorb the impact which the display module may undergo.
The display module comprises a glass panel that covers the display surface on which images are displayed. The glass panel is thin and may be easily broken or damaged when impact is applied. It is therefore desirable that the external force applied to the glass panel be reduced as much as possible.